Reflection Upon Ourselves
by Tiixaesr
Summary: Pan lost two of her most important people 4 years ago, both on the same day. She was then forced to live a lie, and wasn’t who she truly was. Trunks returns for 4 years after that day, and he see’s Pan in a different light. Will Love form? Or is T


**Reflections Upon Ourselves**

This is my first fanfic : )

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…or any the songs I use in this Fanfic. They will be in italics and in paragraphs as they will be the lyrics.

I just want to thank Raven for all the encouragement, she has given to me. huggles very tightly My bestest friend, I dedicate this story to you :D

Summary: Pan lost two of her most important people 4 years ago, both on the same day. She was then forced to live a lie, and wasn't who she truly was. Trunks returns for 4 years after that day, and he see's Pan in a different like. Will Love form? Or is Trunks the same is it just Lust? R+R Please!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Look at me_

_I will never pass for a perfect bride_

_Or a perfect daughter_

_Can it be_

_I'm not meant to play this part?_

_Now I see_

_That if I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my fam'ly's heart_

_Who is that girl I see_

_Staring straight_

_Back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone_

_I don't know?_

_Somehow I cannot hide_

_Who I am_

_Though I've tried_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

Hurt eyes look deep into the own reflection, as she thought those words in her mind. "I don't even know who I am anymore" she sighed as she put the last touches to her beautiful outfit. Her raven coloured hair tied back into a messy bun, held up with a white butterfly clip. This was a gift from her father to his 'beautiful little lady'. She also wore a white dress, which gracefully followed on the ground behind her, oh how she hated having to be this way.

It started four years ago, she lost two of the most important people to her in the world, and she had to start living her life as a lie.

**Flashback**

A happy 14 year old, came into the house, she was smelling of horses as she had just come back from a ride. But she didn't care, she wasn't one of those girls who only cared about make up and their image.

She was tough Panny, that's how everyone knew her. She was tom-boyish Panny, who enjoyed fighting, training, horseback riding, and like didn't care if she got dirty. But all of this was about to change.

She ran into the living room of her house with a big smile on her face, but that soon faded as she saw her father lying on a bed emotionless. Her mother turned to her, her eyes with swore with redness, you could sure tell that she had been crying.

Videl reached out for her frozen daughter "Panny, I-I…I'm so sorry, but we knew you father was ill"

Pan stood there froze, the shock was too much for her. "Stop lying to me!" she said running over to her father as she pushed her mother out the way. She kneeled down beside him as she smoothed down his cheek. Winter danced across Gohan's pale face, it was so cold and lifeless, his spirit was no longer with them.

Emotions flew threw her body, she clenched her fists together and she kneeled on the ground, tears flooding around her. The ground started to shake, energy sparks started to form around her, hair turning from darkness into the golden lightness. Ebony eyes turning into steal blue, this was not little Panny anymore.

This was a side everyone never thought they would see of Pan, but her father had left her and so has this Pan everyone once loved. Cold aqua eyes turned to her once happy mother "You lying bitch!" small tear drops fell as they stained her face "You told me he would be ok!" She walked towards her mother anger in her eyes…

Trunks then stood in front of her, framing himself up to her so she would calm down. She was on the edge of becoming a super Saiyan, but to busy seeing hurt through her tired eyes, she didn't care about anything anymore.

He lead Pan away from the horror of that house, even though she would have to return to that hell whole. He had taken her to his favourite place around there house, it was the glimmering lake. He stood still in his tracks and turned to Pan, he looked into her ebony eyes which he knew how to read every emotion for but this time, there was nothing.

Pan returned his gaze and looked into his own, nothing but was said but he knew was talking to her through his body. She hid her head in his shoulders and started to cry. She felt warmth over her body as he touched her, she used to love every moment when this happened. "Take me away Trunks….please Trunks take me away from here" begging him over and over again, but he said nothing and watched her.

He finally got the courage to speak to her "I…I…I really wish I could Panny but I cant…I-I I'm going away"

She looked up into his eyes, at first she thought he was joking, but you could see if it his eyes that he wasn't. She pushed away from him, she folded her arms around her and cradled herself. Her ki started to go sky rocketing again "how the hell can you leave me now Trunks? I've just lost my father and I cant loose you too!"

He reached out to touch her, but she swatted his hand away "please Panny! I'm going because I have to go with my girlfriend, and I'm going to college" he said silent for a moment as he watched the solid ground "I love her"

She watched him, he couldn't look her in the eye and say that he loved his so called girlfriend "Don't you mean you love her body and the sex!"

He looked at her, he frowned at her "Stop acting like a child Panny and grow up!"

Her anger raged in her, quickly her hair combined from darkness to the light again. And Trunks was right about one thing, she was a child, although she was only 14 and Trunks was 18, Pan knew she loved him. "Then let me go up!….I love yoooouuu!" a horrendous bright light formed around her, and from that day on she was a Super Saiyan. But that was the last day she saw Trunks 4 years ago.

**End Flashback**


End file.
